Un peligro inesperado
by Shira2000
Summary: Louise decide cambiar y ser un poco mas independiente, mientras Alba va descubriendo lo que realmente siente por Louise.
1. Capitulo 1: Un cambio inesperado

**Holaaa, bueno aquí está mi primer fanfic, la pareja principal es ****AlbaxLouise, ambos de kof.**

**Saludos a todos los lectores de fanfiction. Soy nueva escritora y estoy muy feliz, por ser este mi primer fic. Se titula ****Un peligro inesperado:**

**Y es ****AlbaxLouise****, una de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Es una idea que he tenido en mi mente desde hace mucho, y ahora la publico con el único deseo de que lo lean.**

**Antes de empezar, algunas aclaraciones: durante esta historia, Louise tratara de cambiar y ser menos dependiente. Alba, se dará cuenta no solo del extraño comportamiento de su amiga y de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sino que NEST, por algún extraño motivo los está persiguiendo.**

**Los personajes de King of fighters no me pertenecen, y si así fuera, sería la chica más feliz del mundo.**

**(Mis humildes comentarios u opiniones)**

**Si tengo errores con la ortografía discúlpenme y háganmelo saber, serían de mucha ayuda.**

**Pasemos con el fic! Ah, se me olvidaba, este fic va dedicado a todo el que lo lea y que le guste (si no les gustó, pues ya ni modo)**

**Un peligro inesperado:**

**Capitulo 1: un cambio inesperado.**

Era una fría tarde de invierno, los niños jugaban, los adultos charlando, nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por ella; una joven de cabellos blancos muy largos hasta por debajo de la cintura, con ojos color azul zafiro y piel muy pálida , que caminaba muy solitaria.

No saben. No tienen ni idea de la clase de persona que soy, más extraña de lo que todos piensan. Hace mucho frio, pero no me importa en absoluto.

Louise Meyrink quería ser alguien diferente.

De repente se hiso de noche, pero eso no la detuvo.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, Un par de ladrones asaltaron un banco y estos eran perseguidos por los hermanos Meira: Alba y Soirée.

Estos tipos son más complicados de atrapar de lo que aparentan_ dijo Soirée muy enojado.

Tienes razón, hay que atraparlos de una vez_ dijo Alba.

Bien._.

Varias chicas se agruparon en un callejón y empezaron a discutir, luego pasaron a los golpes.

Hasta que al final una salió victoriosa y todas la empezaron a adular.

La chica escucho unos sarcásticos aplausos en una esquina.

Esa fue la batalla…. Más patética que vi en mi vida. Con una sonrisa Louise se acerco a las chicas.

¿Qué? ¿También quieres pelea?

-¿Contigo? Tú no me conoces niña. Tú nunca has estado en una pelea de verdad. No durarías ni cinco minutos frente a lo que yo he enfrentado en todo mi vida.

-por lo visto te crees mucho-la chava se estaba enojando ante la actitud retadora de Louise, pero le parecía bastante insignificante.

-porque soy mucho más que todas ustedes juntas.

La chica se enojó aún más y se lanzó contra ella en un primer golpe. Louise ni siquiera se molesto en moverse. Aquel puño se posó en su estómago sin hacerle ningún daño.

-¿Es todo? Bien, es mi turno- Louise le dio una patada tan fuerte, que la lanzó varios metros lejos de ella. Las amigas de ella la levantaron y se fueron corriendo (huyeron, las muy cobardes).

Unas horas después, en la casa de los hermanos Meira:

No era que Louise nos acompañaría a cenar?_ dijo Soirée.

Es verdad, tal vez le ocurrió algo_ dijo Alba.

Perdón por la tardanza_ dijo Louise.

Dónde estabas?_ pregunto Alba con un tono preocupado.

Ahh, estaba en el parque.

Qué bien que llegaste_ dijo Soirée.

Bien, cenemos!_ dicho esto Soirée empezó a devorar la comida.

Bueno, chicos es hora de que me vaya a casa, gracias por la cena.

Dicho esto Louise se fue.

Alba, no la notaste un poco rara?

Si, parece que algo ocurre.

Al día siguiente:

Soirée fue a visitar a Louise a su casa:

Hola Louise ¡

Ah, hola Soirée.

Y alba?

Ah, el se fue a hacer no se qué_ dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

Ahh, tenemos problemas.

Que paso? Preguntaron Soirée y Louise al mismo tiempo.

Los de NEST nos están buscando.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 2: Una huida inesperada

**Holaaa, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de "Un peligro inesperado"**

**Capitulo 2: Huida de Emergencia.**

**Anteriormente:**

**Ahh, tenemos problemas.**

**Que paso? Preguntaron Soirée y Louise al mismo tiempo.**

**Los de NEST nos están buscando.**

Como que los de NEST nos están buscando?_ pregunto Soiree.

No sé el motivo por lo cual nos buscan._ Dijo Alba con cara seria.

Que deberíamos hacer?_ pregunto Louise.

Tengo un plan. Dijo Alba.

Lo que debemos hacer es irnos de la ciudad e ir cambiando el curso continuamente hasta que sepamos con seguridad que los de NEST dejaron de seguirnos. Dijo Alba

Pero, como sabremos si es que NEST ya no nos buscan? Pregunto Louise.

Simple: podríamos pedirle a alguien que mantenga vigilado a NEST y que luego nos informe sobre cómo va la cosa. Dijo Soiree.

Buena idea, y yo ya tengo al sujeto indicado. Dijo Alba.

En la casa de Kyo

AH NO, NO, NO, NO, NI LO PIENSES¡. Dijo Kyo mientras estaba preparado para gritarle más a Alba.

Vamos, lo único que quiero es que me mantengas informado de lo que pasa aquí con NEST una vez que yo, Soiree y Louise nos vallamos de la ciudad, además TÚ me debes un favor por salvarte la vida. Dijo Alba con cara de pocos amigos.

Bien, te hare ese favor Alba. Dijo Kyo de buena gana.

Gracias por todo y recuerda que constantemente te estaré llamando para ver como están las cosas aquí, ok? Dijo Alba

Si, ok. Dijo Kyo.

Después, en casa de los Meira:

Ah, volviste Alba, convenciste a Kyo? Pregunto Soiree.

Si, pude convencerlo y me mantendrá informado de todo. Dijo Alba.

Ah, Louise no llego? Pregunto Alba.

Ella fue a casa para empacar lo último que le quedaba. Dijo Soiree.

Ah, solo era por curiosidad. Dijo Alba con un tono preocupado.

AH, perdón si es que me tarde. Dijo Louise con dos maletas.

Quieres que te ayude con una maleta Louise?. Pregunto Alba.

Si, por favor. Dijo ella.

Gracias Alba. Dijo ella un poco roja

No hay problema. Dijo Alba, que también estaba un poco rojo.

En la hora de irse:

Ah, Alba yo iré con la motocicleta, para que puedas viajar a solas con Louise. Dijo Soiree con tono burlón.

Soiree, cállate. Dijo Alba bastante ruborizado.

Todo el viaje resulto normal, Soiree les seguía el paso con la moto y Alba conducía normalmente, cuando se percato de que Louise estaba profundamente dormida y se ruborizo un poco al verla tan pacifica.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, la recepcionista los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

Bienvenidos al hotel, en que puedo ayudarlos?

Queremos una habitación para tres personas. Dijo Alba.

Está bien, aquí tienen su llave.

Luego, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Soiree se tiro casi de "cabeza" en la única cama de una plaza.

JA, Alba, Louise: creo que tendrán que dormir juntos en la misma cama. Dijo Soiree con un tono muy burlón.

Louise y Alba se pusieron rojos, y después se miraron.

Bueno, creo que no tenemos opción Alba. Dijo Louise totalmente roja.

Creo... Que tienes razón Louise. Dijo el totalmente rojo.

Dos horas después:

Soiree se fue a comprar comida, dejando a Louise y a su hermano solos en el hotel.

Kyo, dame el informe de cómo va todo. Dijo Alba

Que informe? Dijo Kyo.

TE LO TENGO QUE EXPLICAR DE NUEVO?¡. Dijo Alba muy enojado.

Ah, ese informe. Dijo el.

NEST se dio cuenta que ustedes tres no estaban más en la ciudad y vi como 10 camiones de NEST salían de la ciudad. Dijo Kyo.

Te descubrieron? Dijo Alba.

Por poco, pero no llegaron a darse cuenta de que los estaba observando, ah y sabes por qué los están buscando? Pregunto él.

No lo sé, pero si se que no solo andan tras Soiree y tras mi, si no que andan especialmente por Louise y no sé el motivo, bueno gracias por el informe. Dijo Alba.

Luego de la conversación, Alba cayó en un profundo sueño, pero lo que no sabía es que Louise lo escucho todo.

Ah, todo es mi culpa, la razón por la que ellos se alejaron de su hogar soy yo. Dijo mientras estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero, no permitiré que esos de NEST se atrevan a hacerle daño a mi familia, en especial a Alba.

Ella empaco sus cosas en extremo silencio e escribió una nota para Alba.

Luego, puso la carta en la mesa de luz de Alba y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y dijo:

Espero que algún día me perdones por lo que voy a hacer…Alba. Dijo Louise.

Y salió del hotel sin que nadie se percatara, vio una motocicleta (no era la de Soiree) y como las llaves estaban puestas, salió a toda velocidad de la zona.

Esperando que cuando Alba leyera la nota, ella ya estará a muchos kilómetros de el.

Continuara.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un problema inesperado

**HOLAAAAA, aquí les dejo el cap. 3 de "Un peligro inesperado", espero que lo disfruten:**

**Capitulo 3: Un problema inesperado y un encuentro.**

POR QUE? MALDICION ¡Dijo Alba totalmente enojado, triste, y muy preocupado, salió de la habitación mientras arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba a la basura mientras Soiree le preguntaba el por qué de su enojo y que decía la carta. La recepcionista le intentaba decir algo a Alba, pero este ni le prestaba atención.

**FLASHBACK:**

Pero Louise había escuchado toda la conversación.

Después de unas horas tomo un papel y escribió esta carta para sus amigos, en especial para Alba:

"_**Por favor, por favor espero que puedan perdonarme por esto; pero no volveré a casa con ustedes. Espero que cuando lean esta carta, Yo ya esté lo suficientemente lejos de ustedes.**_

_**Jamás pensé que llegaría a este extremo, pero cuando escuche a Alba hablando por teléfono, supe al instante que toda la culpa la tenía yo y por eso no quiero poner en peligro a la única familia que me queda, además yo ya no soy una niña y puedo protegerme sola, espero que jamás nos volvamos a encontrar ni a cruzar caminos los tres juntos. No deben preocuparse por mí, estaré bien y cuídense; no me busquen, no traten de encontrarme. Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ustedes, pero es el precio que tengo que pagar para proteger a la gente que me importa y el cariño que les tengo a ambos no tiene límites , lo único que quiero es que regresen a casa a salvo y que por favor, se olviden de mi.**_

_**Atte. Louise Meyrink."**_

Ella dejo la nota sobre la mesa de luz de Alba, al verlo tan dormido sonrió y le dio a un beso en la mejilla, luego ella se alejo en silencio del hotel y dijo: Alba, perdóname.

Como ella no quería llevarse ni el auto de Alba ni la moto de Soiree, se llevo una motocicleta ajena que tenía las llaves puestas y se alejo a toda velocidad de la zona, derramando lágrimas de dolor en el camino.

Alba se despertó mucho antes que su hermano, se estiro un poco y fue a la ducha donde pudo relajar sus músculos (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Ahm, mejor dejo de babearme jeje) con el agua caliente, y mojo su cabello. Para el no fue una buena noche, casi no podía dormir, pero a eso de las cuatro de la mañana cayó en un sueño profundo, de esos de los que despiertas con la sensación de que dormiste cien años.

Se puso su ropa limpia y salió del baño un poco más tranquilo. Pasaron un par de horas, Soiree ya se despertó y ambos, en especial Alba, se preguntaban dónde estaba Louise.

Tal vez se fue de compras. Dijo Soiree con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Soiree vio el papel doblado en la mesa de luz de su hermano.

-¿Qué es esto?

Alba tomó la carta…

-es...de Louise- fue entonces que la leyó…

**FIN DEL ****FLASHBACK:**

MALDICION¡. Gritaba Alba.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y quien sabe si podría encontrarla ahora. Seguro ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo? MALDICION! Dijo Alba con furia y con mucha preocupación.

SOIREE, NECESITO QUE ME PRESTES LA MOTO¡. Dijo Alba casi histérico.

Ok, aquí tienes las llaves y buena suerte. Dijo Soiree.

Gracias. Dijo el pelirrojo.

Alba subió a la motocicleta a toda carrera y se preguntó hacia dónde dirigirse. Decidió entonces tomar la carretera 38, pues la otra (la 39… sorry, me falta inspiración para este tipo de cosas) era la que iba directo a Southtown. Y ella dijo que no regresaría, así que le pareció muy obvio.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Soiree había bajado a la recepción buscando a Alba. Había leído la carta, así que ya sabía por qué él se había ido tan rápido. Lo que no se esperaba era que al llegar a la recepción, la encargada lo llamara.

-Discúlpenos, señorita, pero estamos en una emergencia- explicó Soiree tratando de excusarse…

- nosotros también…la señorita que vino con ustedes robó una motocicleta esta mañana…

Soiree subió al cuarto por las maletas, pago rápido la cuenta del hotel y se fue…

MALDICION…. Dijo Alba.

Alba seguía por la carretera tratando de alcanzar a Louise… pero habían pasado algunas horas desde que ella dejó la carta, ahora podría estar en cualquier parte, y, en algún lugar de su corazón…tenía miedo.

De que a ella le pasara algo. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Sentía el viento dándole en la cara. Solo traía puestos los lentes que siempre usaba, no tenía el casco a la mano, y para el así era mejor.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿PORQUÉ?- su mente le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y por más que buscaba no encontraba una respuesta…. Dijo Alba

NO ME RENDIRÉ

Louise se había detenido a descansar y a comer algo después de un par de horas… (Y Soiree preocupado y Alba volviéndose loco, pero ella, bien gracias, comiendo tranquilamente).

_**¿Se habrán dado cuenta ya de que me fui? ¿Les importó o siguieron adelante sin mi? mejor…creo que debo continuar, buscaré alguna ciudad antes de que anochezca. Pensó Louise.**_

MALDICION…

Alba acelero todo lo que pudo, ahora o único que podía pensar era en encontrarla. Varios kilómetros después creyó ver algo… no, no podía ser…ella… ¿en una motocicleta?

Forzó un poco su vista…sí era ella.

MALDICION… ¿Qué hacia ella en una maldita motocicleta?

Rápidamente acelero para acercarse, pero pudo notar que ella estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Louise dio un violento volantazo y se acerco al otro carril, donde venía de frente un tráiler enorme…él tenía que hacer algo rápido. Antes de ella que perdiera por completo el equilibrio y se impactara de lleno contra el tráiler, quedó junto y la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, pero el esfuerzo lo hizo salirse del camino…todo lo que percibió después fue el sonido de la otra motocicleta chocando contra el tráiler.

MALDICION…

Con dificultad se sentó entre la hierba, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, el fuerte golpe lo había dejado aturdido.

Entonces volteó y la vio…había quedado debajo de la motocicleta… se apresuró a quitársela de encima, la ayudó a levantarse y la recargó suavemente en un gran árbol. Al ver el lugar comprobó que al lado de la carretera había un bosque, y más aún habían caído en un lugar bastante alejado de la carretera, solo se podía escuchar un vago sonido de autos a lo lejos, pues debido a la espesura de los arboles esta ya no era visible. De repente Louise se quejó. La cabeza le dolía…

Ah, mi cabeza, ahh Alba ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pregunto en voz baja y un poco adolorida.

Lo mismo que tu, caímos al lado de la carretera…. Dijo él en tono preocupado.

Pero, Louise, porque te fuiste? Pregunto en tono triste.

Porque…. no quería que NEST les hiciera daño, ya que se que van tras de mí, y tu y Soiree son la única familia que tengo. Dijo Louise en tono triste.

Louise, sabes muy bien que JAMAS, dejare que algo te ocurra algo malo, yo siempre estaré aquí contigo. Dijo Alba en tono cariñoso mientras la acariciaba la mejilla a Louise.

Alba… Dijo Louise bastante roja y en voz baja.

-¡hermano! ¿Están bien?

-yo si pero Louise…recibió un golpe en la cabeza, tenemos que llevarla al hospital y…

No pudo terminar la oración pues en ese momento llegaron dos camionetas negras. Algunos hombres sujetaron a Soiree poniéndole en la nariz una sustancia que lo hizo perder la fuerza y caer al piso…

Vaya, vaya, que linda escena. Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Tu. Dijo Alba con cara de pocos amigos.

Duke, que es lo que quieres. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Tranquilo, no vengo a pelear, vengo a proponerte un trato. Dijo Duke.

No me importan tus tratos. Dijo el pelirrojo con furia.

JAJA, estas rodeado y además no creo que tu amiga esté en condiciones para pelear, te lo resumo: si aceptas venir conmigo voluntariamente, te prometo dejar en paz a tu amiga y a tu hermano. Qué te parece, aceptas? Dijo Duke.

Lo prometes? Dijo Alba en tono dudoso.

Palabra de Honor. Dijo Duke.

De acuerdo, pero al menos déjame despedirme de ella. Dijo Alba.

Alba se acerco a Louise, que cada vez estaba más débil y tenía los ojos entrecerrados… se arrodilló enfrente de ella y junto su frente con la suya…

Alba...Ah no lo hagas. Dijo Louise bastante adolorida y con tono bajo.

Louise, lo lamento enserio, pero lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo. Dijo Alba en tono cariñoso.

Alba…. Dijo Louise.

Louise, ahora, escúchame…

-Alba…

-Escúchame…no importa lo que pase ¿sí? No importa lo que pase, lo que yo haga o lo que diga, debes saber esto… yo te amo.

-ALBA! . Dijo Louise

-Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, solo quería que lo supieras…- al terminar de decir esto, Alba se acerco cuidadosamente a ella, y cerrando los ojos, junto sus labios con los suyos, dándole un suave beso, que apenas fue un ligero roce de sus labios, pero para ambos significaba demasiado.

Alba, no lo hagas…

-Perdóname…Louise- Alba se puso de pie, y se alejo de ella.

ALBA¡. Grito Louise y luego se desmallo.

MALDICION.

Alba se acerco a Duke y sintió de pronto un agudo dolor en un brazo… le habían inyectado algo…

-¿Qué es esto?-

- es para asegurarnos de que no te pongas terco. No te preocupes, solo te adormecerá por un par de horas, luego te sentirás mejor. A tu hermano le dimos una sustancia similar, el también despertaran en un par de horas, no te preocupes.- Alba cerró los ojos y perdió por completo el conocimiento.

MALDICION

Louise despertó en lo que parecía ser la habitación de otro hotel…

-¡Qué bien que despertaste, llevabas horas dormida!, estaba muy preocupado. Dijo Soiree con una sonrisa que sabía que era falsa.

-Alba… - alcanzó a murmurar.

- se lo llevaron…dijo Soiree tristemente.

-lo sé, lo vi todo…

-no te esfuerces, Louise, descansa un rato mas. Dijo Soiree

Alba - Louise recordó lo último que él le había dicho- ,ALBA. Dijo mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Soiree vio lo desolada que estaba y la abrazo para que se sintiera más segura. Ella también correspondió el abrazo, ella lloro en los brazos de Soiree hasta que se durmió, el la llevo a la cama (no lo malpiensen) y le puso la manta y después se fue a dormir en la otra cama.

MALDICION

Alba despertó en la parte trasera de una de esas camionetas. Vio a su alrededor y comprobó que seguían en el bosque. A lo lejos, escondido entre los arboles había un gran edificio, esa debía ser su base secreta. Genial, ahora lo llevaban a una base de NEST sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Pero entonces recordó a sus amigos. Tal vez valdría la pena lo que hacía. Estaba atado de pies y manos y tenía la boca tapada.

_Al fin y al cabo esto era por mis amigos. Ellos estarán bien y es lo único que debe importarme ahora. Era lo que yo quería desde el principio. Y le pude decir a Louise lo que siento por ella. Aunque jamás sabré si ella siente lo mismo por mí, al menos pude besarla. Sentir sus labios por una vez, es todo lo que necesitaba…_

_MALDICION…_

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
